The Playboy and the Rich Girl
by kaytay89
Summary: Adrienne was a normal rich girl in Gotham: loved to party flirt spend and gossip. But when Bruce Wayne comes into her life everything gets turned a little upside down. Now she's finally realizing that there is more to the world than vanity and selfishness
1. The Model and the Bottle

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Adrienne, Julia, and anyone that doesn't belong in the Batman universe.

* * *

Full Summary:

Adrienne Hellifort was just like any other rich man's daughter in Gotham: loved to party, flirt, throw money away on fashion, and most important of all: gossip. But when Bruce Wayne comes into her life, everything gets turned a little upside down. Now she's finally realizing that there is more to the world than vanity and selfishness.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Model and the Bottle

* * *

It was big, it was grand, and it had way too many stairs to get to it.

The tone in my father's voice as he spoke to one of his business partners, whom we had conveniently arrived at the same time as, was drawing me into a state of monotonous thought, and the only way to escape from it was to create a strong mood.

Such as annoyance.

Why in the world would somebody have so many damn stairs leading up to their house? Didn't they realize that poor, pitiful women such as Mrs. Doherty (the lucky business partner's wife) wear out so easily?

Now of course I'm not near as faint as her. But then again, I plan on going out with my friends and having a real party after this is over. I can't do that as easily if my feet are completely calloused from walking up a stairway as high as Mount Everest!

By the time we get to the top, Mrs. Doherty needs to stop and catch her breath. Me? I'm slightly, ever so slightly, winded and merely roll my eyes at the holdup. I could be inside getting a head start on my drinking!

Finally, after two or three grueling minutes, Mrs. Doherty finally smiles and says she's ready to enter, and enter we did.

I was excited, though I wouldn't admit it. The thing is, we were going to a party at Wayne Manor, home of Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy. A HOT playboy I might add.

But this wasn't any regular party. It was the first party in his mansion since it had been rebuilt. The idiot had gotten himself drunk and burnt the entire thing to the ground after nearly making himself an outcast by calling every single one of us freeloaders. Bastard.

But of course, being Bruce Wayne the prince of Gotham, he had been forgiven after giving another lavish party shortly afterwards.

This had all taken place a little over a year ago. And now here we were, in his completely rebuilt home, just as grand as it used to be.

And I mean, just as grand. You would think that a man who was the complete opposite of his father would rebuild his home in a completely different way. But no, everything seemed to be the exact same as it used to be. Of course there were new furnishings and decorations around the place, but the walls and everything were the exact same.

Such a disappointment.

I begin to wonder what this room would look like without all the fancy decorations laying around. Oh well, it's not like I'll ever get to see it.

I heard my name called out from behind me, and I turned around to see my friend smiling and waving at me from a corner of the room.

I smiled and headed straight for her, not even stopping to say goodbye to my father. He was too engrossed in business talk.

Once I reached her, we both kissed each other on the cheek. Julia had been my best friend for practically my entire life. We met each other in first grade in the private school that all of the wealthy of Gotham sent their children to.

I had been sitting at my desk working on my project when I looked up and saw this boy about to put glue in her backpack. I quickly got up and went over to stop him, instead putting the glue in his hair. I was put in the corner for the rest of the day, but it was worth it.

In the end, we all got something out of it. Julia and I now had a best friend, and the little boy came back to school with a new haircut.

"So is this party as completely boring as it's bound to be?" I asked her.

"You know it. The only thing interesting that has happened so far is Mr. Getty getting caught kissing his secretary," she said with an almost conniving smile.

I gave a wry smile back. "Well it's about time that his wife knew. I think all of Gotham knew but that one."

We walked over to the food table and starting picking out things to eat.

"It's still sad for his wife," Julia stated.

"Oh please Julia, the woman had it coming. She's the one who slept with her ski instructor on her vacation to the Alps."

Julia sighed. "I suppose so."

Once we were done picking, we turned around to again look at the crowd. "I don't know why anyone tells their secrets to people. Everyone knows their just going to turn around and say it to the next person they see. I doubt any of the people in this room have a secret," I said.

"I bet our host does," Julia said conspiratorially.

I turned to look where Julia was staring and saw Bruce Wayne strutting into the room with Vivienne Brekker, one of Gotham's best models, and also an acquaintance of mine, hanging off his arm.

"Bruce Wayne?" I asked with a scoff of disbelief. "Like the billionaire playboy has anything to hide."

I thought I heard a noise behind me, but passed it off as a cough.

Just then a nice looking old man came in front of us with a tray of wine glasses, strangely enough, he had a laughing smile on his face. We each took a glass, and then I watched him walk off, wondering why he had that look on his face.

After about twenty minutes of standing around talking to Julia, refilling our wine glasses multiple times (I said I was here to get started on my drinking, was I not?), and watching others, she finally got whisked away to dance by a man she has long since had a crush on.

I was getting really restless with those two. Even though Julia and I don't agree as much as we used to, and don't get along as much, I still wanted all the happiness in the world for her, and I really thought James Harper could give that to her.

If only the two would give in to desires and tell each other how they feel.

After Julia was gone I was thoroughly bored, and decided to go talk to Vivienne. Currently she was not with her date and our host, but was talking to Angela Walker, a bitch of a woman if you ask me.

I went ahead was walked up to them and said hi.

Both turned around smiling, and returned the gesture, though completely falsely on Angela's part.

"How have you been Adrienne?" Vivienne asked. You could tell she herself was a bit false, but no one could top Angela. Watch, Angela will end up being the most popular woman of our generation in Gotham, and be the leader of our group. Oh joy, I was _sooooo_ looking forward to my future at this moment.

I smiled and said, "Oh, I've been wonderful, how about you both?"

"Fine," said Vivienne.

"Oh, I've been fine too, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go say hi to Susan," Angela said, then left. Thank God.

I put a gossiping smile on my face and said, "So Vivienne, showing up with _Bruce Wayne_." I lifted my eyebrows in slight, fake shock. She didn't seem to notice.

She smiled largely and put on her gossiping voice as well. "I know! I met him at a show the other day and he asked if I would come with him tonight. Isn't that wonderful!" she squealed, but not loud enough for anyone to hear her.

"That's great!" I lowered my voice and got closer, getting a look of secrets and naughtiness on my face. "So tell me, have you seen upstairs?" I lifted my eyebrows so she would know what I was asking about.

She made a face and said, "It hasn't really gotten that far yet, but I'm hoping for a little something later on," she added with a smile.

I gave her a secretive smile back.

"There you are," I heard a soft voice say behind me. Vivienne's face lit up and I turned around, only to come face-to-face with my host.

"Bruce!" Vivienne nearly squealed as she ran to his side. He smiled at her then turned to look at me.

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

She put a hand out in my direction and said, "This is Adrienne Hellifort; she's a good friend of mine."

Well I wouldn't exactly say we were good friends, we just tended to party within the same circles.

I held out my hand and he shook it, saying, "Bruce Wayne. Is your father Isaac Hellifort?"

"The one and only."

He nodded. "I believe Wayne Enterprises is about to do some business with your father."

"Oh," I said politely in a tone that showed I wasn't really interested in my father's work.

He seemed to catch on and dropped the subject.

Vivienne turned to him and put both hands on his chest and scooted more close to him. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Bruce, sweetie, excuse me for a second, I need to go freshen up." He smiled to her and she bounded off to God-knows-where.

He then turned back to me. "So Miss Hellifort, you have no interest in your father's company?"

I shrugged. "I've never really been the business type."

"So what's going to happen to the company when your father dies? Hopefully not in the near future," he added for what I assumed to be my benefit.

"I'll probably end up just like you: retain ownership but hand it off to a good CEO who knows and cares about what he's doing."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

There were a couple of awkward beats in which neither of us could think of something to say then finally I figured something out.

"You house looks nice."

"Thank you," he nodded. "I wanted to make sure it looked just like it used to. This house has been in my family for generations."

I nearly rolled my eyes. He was seriously trying to pull that soft hearted, "keep the family traditions alive" bull to me? Yeah right.

My final answer? A nod with a soft smile.

I looked at my watch. "It was nice talking to you Mister Wayne, but as it turns out, it's time for me to leave."

He raised his eyebrows. "So early?"

"Not to _demean_ your hosting skills or anything. It's just that I have two engagements for tonight, yours included, and I'm trying to make an appearance at both."

He leaned in toward me. "Would this other engagement have anything to do with drinking with your friends?"

I looked at him in slight shock. I had tried to pull that off like I was going to something prestigious. How had he known?

Oh well. "As a matter of fact, yes."

He leaned back again and smiled. "Well have fun anyway." He then walked away, laughing lightly.

I stood there in shock, then shook my head and left the room.


	2. The Billionaire and Tender Loving Care

Thank you to all those who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Billionaire and Tender Loving Care

* * *

**WARNING!! HERE BE SPOILERS!**

Bruce Wayne did not like getting up from sleeping. But every afternoon, at precisely three o'clock, his trusty butler Alfred would come in with a special shake, a light breakfast, and a scolding for staying up so late he ended up sleeping the day away.

But that wasn't why he hated it.

No, the reason he hated it was because every morning when he got up, he suddenly remembered that it was another day in his world without the love of his life, Rachel Dawes, the woman he was tricked into not saving.

He hated that she was dead, he hated that he had not been able to save her, and he also hated the repercussions of it: the fact that Harvey Dent, the savior Gotham needed, had turned bad, killing five people, and causing Bruce's alter ego, Batman, to kill him, and take the fall for the dead cops.

His job was harder now. Now people feared him more than ever, and now Gotham's hope was slightly waning.

Sure, their White Knight had cleaned this city of most of its mobsters, but he was also dead, so who was going to be there to stop the new ones when they rise up?

Bruce sighed as he dropped to the floor and did his morning push-ups. Now, more than ever, his job was critical, and he didn't know what to expect from the coming future.

Once he was done with his push-ups he stood and drank the shake as his only friend left in the world sat down with a sigh in the chair by his bed.

"Well Master Wayne," said Alfred as he looked up at the man he practically raised. "I would say the party last night was a success, but then again I don't really believe you had a point to that party so I'll just leave that statement where it is."

"It was just a party for the rich of Gotham," Bruce answered as he sat back down on his bed and placed the tray of food over his lap.

"Yes, I suppose when one rich man asks another rich man why he hasn't had a party in a while, it is only natural for the second rich man to host one, as soon as possible."

"Woman," Bruce corrected, half joking. "It was a woman who asked the rich man."

Alfred nodded, slightly sarcastically. "Of course."

Bruce stood up and Alfred followed suit as he walked out of his bedroom and down the hall.

"Might I remind you sir that you have a meeting tomorrow morning that you will actually have to get up for, so I suggest you get some sleep instead of sitting down in the cave until the wee hours of the morning."

Bruce nodded and half-smiled without turning to look at his butler. "I'll try Alfred."

"I suppose your date last night was disappointed when you had to leave abruptly."

"It wasn't very abruptly. She asked me if I wanted to continue the evening upstairs and I told her I unfortunately had work to attend to."

"But she was still disappointed of course."

"Of course."

They finally came to a stop as Bruce opened to door to his study. When he had had Wayne Manor rebuilt, he would have loved to have found a better place to store the entrance to the cave, but there wasn't anyway that wouldn't have raised questions and suspicions.

As it was, the entrance was still in his study, only now the key to opening it was rigged to the latch on the window. Turning it while lifting it up in the opposite direction you would turn it to open it would open the secret door within his bookcase.

It had been a long a grueling process to figure out how that one would work, but eventually they had.

When the doors opened after their new and completely modern elevator ride, Bruce and Alfred both looked up to see a cave. Yes, they had kept the actual bat cave, just updating it for better equipment capabilities.

Alfred had asked him if he wanted to build actual walls up, but Bruce said no, he needed the bats there, not just because it was their home, but also because of his mentality as he did his job.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night Alfred?" Bruce asked jokingly.

"Of course Master Wayne. "Especially since, like you, I did the same thing I do at every party."

"And what exactly do I do Alfred?" he asked as he went over to look at his multiple computer screens.

"Oh, enter in with a beautiful model, making every woman in the room, young or old, swoon and look on jealously at the woman hanging off your arm. Then you make small talk with the men you hardly care about, and talking even more to the men you actually like."

"Do you always observe me so intimately Alfred?"

"I do when I'm concerned Master Wayne."

Bruce turned to look at him. "And why would you be concerned Alfred?"

Alfred looked down at the ground, not wanting to say what he was about to say, but knew it had to be said. "It has only been three months since she died Master Wayne," he said softly.

Bruce turned sharply to look to down the table.

Silence reined after he spoke the words. It was true: it hadn't been too long since she died.

"Don't you miss her too Alfred?"

"Of course Master Wayne," Alfred said softly. "We both cared for Rachel. I'm just worried about how you release your grief."

Bruce sighed and went back to looking at the monitors.

Alfred knew he was losing at the moment. "Just promise me you won't take you grief out at the wrong moment," he said to Bruce's back. They both knew what he meant.

Bruce looked over his left shoulder to the floor, without turning to look at Alfred, and said softly, "I won't."

Alfred nodded, hoping he would live up to it.

* * *

"I did notice you talking to a young woman last night though," Alfred added as they walked out of the cave.

"Adrienne Hellifort," Bruce supplied.

"Isaac Hellifort's daughter?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, incidentally the same Isaac Hellifort who's the cause of that damn meeting I have to get up for in the morning."

Alfred nodded. "How old is Miss Hellifort now?" he asked as he turned to look at Bruce.

Bruce pulled a face. "I wouldn't know. I'm the one who was gone for so many years only to come back and pull two identities. You tell me."

"Well, last I remember she had her twenty-first birthday about four years ago."

"Then you answered your own question. I'm not really going to worry about her, though," Bruce decided.

"Why then, sir?"

"She's just like every other rich girl in the country. She told me, trying to play it off as something good, that she had another engagement, and when I took a _wild_ guess as to what that engagement was, she confirmed that she was going out drinking."

"That doesn't necessarily prove she's just like all the others."

"It was also in her act Alfred, in her manner. No, she's just like the rest of them." He then turned away from Alfred and went into his room to change.


	3. A Nap and A Recap

Chapter 3: A Nap and A Recap

* * *

My father wanted me to be business oriented. I, however, did not want to be business oriented. My father refused to see this, and made sure I knew the business inside and out anyway.

Every now and then he would run over figures with me, and I would hardly pay attention. Sometimes he would even pop quiz me over various aspects of the company and I would hardly ever get them right.

My father grew exasperated with me, though it pained me. I did love my father. But soon enough I learned to squash those feelings of regret, as I had learned to squash other feelings in my youth, even though they tried so hard to rear their ugly heads back at me.

Most times they succeeded.

Currently my father was working on his tactic, as we drove in the limo to Wayne Enterprises. Why he brought the limo to work was beyond me. Personally I thought limos were meant for fancy parties.

My father didn't seem to agree.

He was sitting next to me with papers in his lap, looking down at them as he tried to explain to me what certain things on there meant. I, however, was looking out of the window, trying successfully to tune him out, and unsuccessfully to fall asleep.

He didn't seem to notice.

For the first time I began to rethink my partying the night before. My current health was in a horrible state of hangover that didn't seem to be able to go away, even with all of the normal cures.

I had stayed out until around four o'clock after leaving Bruce Wayne's party. After I had made my excuses to leave to my oh-so-gracious host, I had stepped out to the family limo where my driver then drove me to the club my friends and I had agreed upon, as I changed in the backseat.

The joys of tinted windows.

When I met up with my friends they were already in the process of getting drunk, as I was, though I was not near as far along. We then partied it up, as I did on most nights.

A surprise came not long after that as Vivienne Brekker came into the room, slightly irritated as she sat down next to me at the table with our friends.

They all pushed her as to why she was spending time with us and not the most popular billionaire in town, but she somehow found a way to dodge all of their questions.

When everyone stood up to dance, I pulled her aside and urged her a little harder. Frankly I wanted to know really, _really_ bad.

I was a sucker for gossip.

She pulled me against the wall and talked as soft as she could and still be heard above the pounding music.

"I thought something was going to happen. Really, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Then, when I ever so discreetly asked if he wanted to continue our time upstairs, he smiled, kissed me on the cheek and said he would love to, but he unfortunately had some business to take care of."

"And that was it?" I asked, shocked.

"That was it," she said as her shoulders drooped in disappointment.

"You would think a guy like him would choose to have a fun night rather than attend to business," I said, still in a state of disbelief.

"I know."

"Oh well," I said, trying to cheer her up. "Now you get to have fun with us and get drunk so you can forget about boring old Mr. Bruce Wayne."

She smiled softly at me, and allowed me to lead her onto the dance floor.

After I got home, I fell asleep, only to be woken up five hours later by Julia who dragged me out to go shopping. We may have grown into conflicting interests, but Julia and I were still inseparable.

After my long day of shopping with her, I went back home, only to lounge around watching movies.

When it came to ten o'clock, I went back upstairs to my room to get ready for another night of partying. I knew I had to go to a meeting with my father in the morning, but damn it all to hell if that was going to interfere with my schedule.

I decided to leave a little early though, and left the club around two, only to get home and barely be able to fall asleep, and when I did, I had nightmares.

I was always having nightmares. Nightmares containing the memories I was trying so hard to keep locked up.

"Adrienne, are you listening?"

I turned at the sound of my father's sharp voice.

"Dad, why do you make me go through this when we both know it's not doing any good?"

He sighed as he put the papers up. "I just wish you would try. I understand that you're enjoying being young, but I just want you to use your talents. You were so good in school."

I rolled my eyes as I looked back out of the window, leaning my head against my hand.

"Dad, admit it. I'm just never going to be like mom." My mother had loved helping out my father with the business. She was always there at the meetings, and often went with him when he traveled for business.

He sighed again and from the corner of my eye I could see him pinch the bridge of his nose. I hated hurting him like this, but he just had to understand that I was never going to be the woman he wanted me to be.

"Think of the good we can do for Gotham with more shelters. If we can get Wayne Enterprises to help us, this could mean a lot for the city."

I turned around and looked at him when something he said caught my attention. "I thought Wayne Enterprises was mostly technology?"

"They are. But the company also does a lot of charity work. Thomas Wayne was big on helping out the city."

I looked back out of the window, not wanting to see his face in reaction to my next question. "He was a good friend of yours, wasn't he?"

Another sigh. "Yes, he was."

The rest of the ride was silent.

The morning paper was sitting on the seat between us, and I decided to pass the time reading it. I quickly scanned the headlines, not giving much notice, until I came upon a headline toward the bottom.

I read the article about Batman quickly. Secretly, something I had never told anyone but Julia, I was fascinated with Batman.

I had been shocked, like the rest of Gotham, when it had been released that Batman was accused of murdering those five people. It seemed as if Batman had been doing so much good for the city, though in such a strange way. It was almost hard to believe.

The article stated that the GCPD was still looking for the masked vigilante, though the man had been seen around town. A woman claimed he had saved her from being raped, and a man said he had helped him escape a mugging. There were also other accounts of people saying that Batman had done something horrible to them, hurt them.

I shoved the paper away, not wanting to believe it.

A while later we finally arrived at Wayne Enterprises. I stepped out of the limo eagerly, wanting to get up there quickly-I wanted this to all be over so I could go home and get some sleep. Though I highly doubted sleep would come.

Most of the other men who were with us stepped out of the two cars behind us, and we walked inside of the tall building. After we were received by the receptionist in the large and elaborate entrance, we were ushered into the elevator.

Once we made our destination, we were directed into the beautiful conference room, with floor to ceiling windows as walls to show an amazing view of the city, as well as the gray and gloomy clouds outside.

My father and a few others stepped forward to greet a few people, and I noticed as he did so that Bruce Wayne was one of them. Funny, I didn't figure he would give a crap about things like this. Oh well, you can't always be right.

We all took our places, and I sat down to the right of an Indian man (who I still couldn't remember the name of), and to the left of another man who I knew had a wife and daughter that I had seen at various parties.

The men all went back to their places at the other end of the table, and before I knew it, the meeting had started, and I had gone off into my own little world.

* * *

I woke to someone poking my side. Opening my eyes, I looked to my left to see the Indian man closing his folder. The meeting was over.

Ah, damn. I was going to hear about this one.

I looked over to my right to see Bruce Wayne and the CEO of Wayne Enterprises gathering their things as well, though both had looks on their faces to make me wonder if they were laughing at my ineptness to stay awake during a meeting.

We all got up, and most people walked out, though my father stayed to shake hands with the former two as I walked up to them.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Fox, I'm not sure if you've ever met my daughter, Adrienne," dad said as he put his hand on the small of my back.

Mr. Wayne smiled at me. "We met the other night at the party. It's nice to see you again," he said nodding. I nodded back to him.

"It's nice to meet you Adrienne," said Mr. Fox as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I said shaking it. He and dad started in on a conversation.

"Well Miss Hellifort, not to be rude or anything, but I take it from your slumbering form that you did not enjoy the meeting?"

I barely stifled my snort, but part of it came out anyway. Mr. Wayne smiled softly.

"Like I said Mr. Wayne: a CEO who gives a damn."

He smiled with a small, closed-mouthed laugh as he nodded and then said, "So I'll see you at the dinner?"

I stopped "There's a dinner?" I asked with a flat voice.

He smiled at my reaction. "Yes, I suppose you were asleep at that point. It's tomorrow night. I'll see you there?"

I nodded dumbly.

He smiled and walked away, and my father and I were the only two left in the room. He turned to me, sighing.

"Sleeping during a meeting Adrienne?"

I groaned and turned away from him, leaning my back against the table and looking out into the view.

He said his next bit softly, knowing it wasn't the easiest topic. "Did you have nightmares again last night?"

"When do I not have nightmares?" I asked almost bitterly, never moving my eyes from the view.

"This really needs to stop. Perhaps if we put you on some-"

I turned to him with a hard look in my eyes. "I'm not going on meds." I looked back to the view and my tone softened. "You saw what it did to Lucy." A good friend of Julia's and mine had overdosed on sleeping pills, nearly killing her.

He let out a howl of frustration. "If only I could knock some sense into you!"

"Sense to you and sense to me are two completely different things."

He grabbed his briefcase angrily and stormed out of the room.

* * *

A/N: next chap more Bruce/Adrienne interaction.


	4. No Hope, So Only Mope

Chapter 4: No Hope, So Only Mope

* * *

When Bruce Wayne met Adrienne Hellifort, he thought she was just another rich girl. That, however, did not seemed to be the case anymore. No, Ms. Hellifort was not a normal rich-a normal rich girl wouldn't dare be rude enough to sleep through a business meeting.

When he had looked over suddenly during the meeting and saw that her head was lying against the back of the seat and her lips were parted just the slightest, he stopped cold. He thought he was the only one who did that-and he had good right! None of the rich snobs of this town would be caught dead sleeping in the middle of an important meeting. He secretly wondered how her father took the news.

When the meeting had ended, he noticed the man next to her poke her into consciousness. When he noticed that he wasn't the only one trying not to laugh, he knew that Lucius Fox had seen the same sight. Doubtless most people had seen it.

It was so rare of an occurance that he could only go up to her and taunt her for it. He knew she probably thought he was a jerk, and with good right (he was certainly hitting himself in the head for that one), but he couldn't stop it from escaping his mouth.

He had then proceeded to ask her about the dinner, not knowing what else to say after his blurt, but forgot that plans had been made right at the end of the meeting, only seconds before she had been poked.

But Bruce just couldn't get the damn girl out of his mind. Though she seemed like every other rich girl in Gotham, something told him that she was different. He knew he just had to dig a little bit deeper to find that. And he would start tonight.

* * *

The dinner was in celebration of the deal, and was to take place at an upscale restaurant that catered to the rich-one that he conveniently owned.

Bruce had no plan whatsoever of how he was going to start trying to figure Adrienne out, so he would just have to play it by ear, but he was used to this; it was an inconvenience he had to face often with his other identity.

When he arrived with Autumn Levy, the bubbly human interest (aka gossip) reporter for the evening news, Adrienne and her father, and everyone else and their wives for that matter, were already there.

He stopped when he came to the head of the table and nodded to them. "Ladies, gentleman," and then proceeded to seat Autumn in the seat to his left.

* * *

This was boring. It had been half an hour. Half of a freaking hour where all the men were sitting around talking about boring business stuff, and women gossiping about the latest scandal, with Autumn right in there with them.

Adrienne seemed to be the only one, besides Bruce himself, who wasn't speaking unless spoken to. Bruce figured this was due to the fact that these women were older than her crowd, thus not exactly her cup of tea.

Two minutes ago she had stood up to softly excuse herself, barely heard by her father, and not even noticed by anyone but the billionaire who barely stopped looking at her.

Bruce decided this was the perfect moment, and stood up to follow her, not even noticed by anyone.

She had gone out to stand on the wraparound balcony, looking out over the lake.

He went up to stand beside her, and she turned to him, not surprised to see him.

"Mr. Wayne," she nodded.

She was currently wearing a floor-length gown, perfect for the class this restaurant established, and was leaning on the concrete railing that rose to above the waist.

"Ms. Hellifort."

"What brings you out here when you could be enjoying monotonous conversation that never seems to end, despite the change in functions?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Because, just like you, I don't seem to enjoy them."

She looked almost ticked off when she turned to look back into the river, where the street and house lights reflected in the blackness. "Do you get a kick out of watching my every move?" she asked sharply.

"Actually, I do," he answered honestly. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "I don't think you're as similar to them as you try to make yourself." He then leaned back to watch the display of emotions on her face.

First reigned shock, then anger, then defiance. She turned quickly to face him, and looked him straight in the face as she asked, "What is it you're trying to prove Mr. Wayne? That you're a mind reader? I've always been the same as all of my friends, even the same as most of the girls you wear as accessories on your arms, though I do have a few more IQ points than they do. Don't make assumptions, they'll get you nowhere."

He never lost his control, or the slight smirk that lay on his face through her tirade. "On the contrary, I'm not making assumptions. You always act, and maybe even think that you're like them, but your eyes tell a different story. Tell me, how often do you feel incomplete, knowing something's missing?"

He had probably gone to far with that one, and both of them knew it as they stared each other down.

Her face was furious as she watched him. "If you think you're going to prove yourself by giving me some 'divine intervention' or whatever the hell you think you're concocting, then you can just stop right now." She then turned around and resumed leaning on the wall.

Bruce smiled at what she had said, but stopped when he next spoke. "Divine intervention was never really what I had planned."

She turned away once again to look him straight in the face. "Then what did you have planned?"

He stepped closer to her, and leaned down seeing as she was a few inches lower than him and said, "I just want to get to know you. And I suppose, in some way, I wanted someone to prove to me that they're more, more than all of those people in there, more than all of those people the other night at the party."

She scoffed. "More than you are, considering you're not any better than them?"

Bruce knew he shouldn't contradict her. It was his public persona; it was what people needed to believe he was so he wouldn't be figured out.

"Yes. More than me."

She scoffed once more and rolled her eyes, turning once more to look at the view. "Rich people like us are incapable of being better."

Bruce looked at her, with almost pain in his eyes. He wanted, maybe even needed her to be better.

"My father wasn't."

She froze where she stood, and he knew he had gotten to her. All was silent, but Bruce wouldn't break it, knowing she needed that information to sink in.

Adrienne finally spoke, and when she did, her voice was soft. "Your father was a good man; he was the one exception. You can't really hope for more than that in a lifetime."

So she was hopeless, but why? What made it so hard for her to hope? Something was actually different with her, and she had once again proved it without really proving it. Most rich people would have just not cared, instead of not daring to hope.

"You don't always have to hope for something to be there."

She rounded on him. "And why do you care? Huh?" She threw her arms out in emphasis. "Why does Bruce Wayne, the Prince of Gotham, the man who throws away money on shiny sports cars give a damn if one person stands out from the rest?"

Bruce was silent for a moment. In all reality, she was right. Why was he pinning so much hope on this one woman?

"Maybe I want a little hope. Maybe I want to know that someone else could somehow help my father, even though he's gone." Though it had been twenty-three years since it had happened, he still felt a pang in his heart at saying those words. He still hated that his parents were dead.

"Then why don't you be the one with a conscience?" For the hundredth time, she turned back to the water.

_I am_, he wanted to say but knew he couldn't.

She stayed looking out over the river, and said without looking back at him, "Neither one of us will be the one with the conscience, and we both know it."

He stood in silence.

She turned around and fished in her purse that she had laid on the railing next to her, coming out with a cigarette and a lighter.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, then dropped it as he watched her light it slowly, then take a swig.

She blew out the smoke and dropped her hand to her side and turned her eyes to look at him with a smirk on her face, though both seemed dead in nature.

"Admit it Mr. Wayne, we're just one and the same."

As she said it, he noticed something flash in her eyes, giving a life to the deadness. But then it was gone. So she _was_ hiding something.

But her words still ran in his head. He knew what they meant, but at the same time, he knew they were wrong. As wrong as they could get.

He never would have been in the same category as her, and he knew it. Had his parents lived, he would most likely have ended up like his father, helping people, only more openly than he did now. Had he never left the country, and never met Ra's Al Ghul, he would be wallowing in a pit, and would probably not have made many social functions.

But she couldn't know this, he remembered for the umpteenth time that night. So he smiled, looked at the ground, then rose his head to look at her with a somewhat condescending face.

Bruce walked over to her, a mocking, slow walk and stopped when he was close enough to grab the cigarette that now rested in her left hand, which was near the side of her face. He grabbed the cigarette and threw it over the railing, into the lake, much to her shock.

She turned to look him in the eye, her own eyes round still with mostly shock, and a hint of anger.

He gazed back at her and said, "Even I think that's a disgusting habit." He then turned and walked off. It was time for duties.


	5. Is It Such a Crime to Have A Little Peac

**Chapter 5**: Is It Such a Crime to Have A Little Peaceful Time?

* * *

Why the hell did _Bruce Wayne_ want me to be a better person? Wasn't he too busy living his own god-forsaken life to worry about mine?

If he wanted a better person so bad, then he should just drop the whole playboy billionaire thing and GET A LIFE!

I couldn't believe he had the gall to go off saying all that bull. Seriously, why did he _care_ so badly?

And why me? Seriously. Was I just the first person who came across his path after he thought of a magnificent plan or something?

And my eyes. Did they really show something different?

How could they?! I didn't feel any differently. I just lived life like it _should_ be lived.

The entire conversation with Wayne kept replaying in my head, over and over. Especially the ending.

"_Admit it Mr. Wayne, we're just one and the same."_

And as I said it, the familiar feeling came over me, one of disgust and self-hatred. I wouldn't deny it; I couldn't; not when it had been my only constant companion for so many years.

To tell the truth, after the whole confrontation thing, I was too embarrassed and too upset to go back to the party. Maybe Wayne would actually be a gentleman and make up some lame excuse when my dad noticed I wasn't there anymore (probably about the time everyone left).

I went straight through the door and made my way through the restaurant, hoping I wouldn't be seen when I wasn't crossing behind plants, and I broke through outside, immediately hailing a taxi.

It was time to forget everything the rich man had said to me.

Except I couldn't.

No matter how drunk I got, his words couldn't seem to leave my head. There they were, haunting me over and over again.

"_Tell me, how often do you feel incomplete, knowing something's missing?"_

Oh, just about every stinking day.

Oh good grief. I've finally admitted it to myself. Halleluiah! We've had a breakthrough.

The truth is I've known for so long, known but haven't been able to admit to myself that I wasn't happy. And I knew why.

It was the same reason that I woke up every night in a cold sweat, and wasn't able to go back to sleep.

The same reason my dad wanted to put me on pills, or secretly see a shrink (because heaven forbid everyone finds out I'm just like every other rich person-insane).

No. I couldn't think of the past. I didn't want to think of the past. It was too painful.

I quickly stood up on wobbly legs and paid my rather large tab. I had to get out of here.

The night air was wonderful when I stepped outside. I stopped and took a deep breath, letting the air flow through my body and rejuvenate me. It was too wonderful of a feeling to waist it in a cab.

And with that thought, I turned and began home.

* * *

As I turned the corner onto Yulee Street, I suddenly realized, even through my drunken haze, that I shouldn't have decided to walk home. I lived in Gotham City for crying out loud! How stupid could I get?

Extremely, it seems.

The current street I was on scared me, and I hugged my arms to my chest as if to assure myself.

This street was dark; some of the light bulbs in the lampposts had burned out and hadn't been replaced.

Oh God, I'm so stupid.

Just as I crossed the street and walked a few feet from the curb, I heard the noise I had been dreading. Footsteps, and they were following me.

Trying not to be noticeable, I picked up my pace, ever so slowly, only to notice that my little friend had done the same.

After a few more moments of this, and after I had reached the sidewalk of the next street, I broke into a run. In high heels. Getting the picture? I didn't make it very far.

Suddenly my follower grabbed my arms and shoved me into an alley, and against a wall. I screamed, but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand, slamming my head into the concrete.

Um, ow. With my drunken haze I barely kept consciousness.

"Give me your money!" he growled, a knife pressing against my neck. His face was covered in dirt, and he was wearing a stocking cap to cover his greasy dark hair. I noticed a jacket adorned his upper body over his tattered shirt, but beyond that I was too terrified to look.

He allowed me the leeway I needed to get into my purse and give him all the money I had. Which was actually kind of a chunk, rolling around the thousand-dollar area.

"And credit cards," he growled again as I handed him the green.

I winced as his knife pressed closer, then went back into my purse and fished out the afore-mentioned plastic, handing it to him.

He quickly looked them over, then placed everything in his back pocket.

When he turned back to me, he had a nasty grin on his face. "Now, it's time for the fun."

I whimpered, knowing what was about to come next.

He started kissing my neck, and I quickly turned my head to the right, closing my eyes tightly, wanting to be somewhere else. Home, nice and safe in my bed.

When his hand came down onto my left breast, I squealed, and he pushed me tighter against the wall, once more applying pressure with his knife. I could feel the warm liquid of my blood drip down my chest.

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled. "And I'll make this easier for you."

I once again put my head to the side, groaning as his lips and hand returned to where they were.

And then, I felt nothing.

In fact, I dropped to the ground, considering there was nothing holding me there anymore. What the hell?

I looked up, only to see a somewhat terrifying, though welcome sight.

Batman was beating up my attacker.

He barely even had to do anything. Either he was really, really strong and had rough armor, or that guy had nothing to him. Or maybe both. But in any case, the man was unconscious in seconds.

I barely had time to register this before Batman came straight to me and helped me up. I swayed where I stood, and he allowed me the time to gather my senses. After I was standing straight, he started pulling me toward the road.

I was all for this. I just wanted to go home. But then I remembered.

"Hold on," I told him, and pulled away from his grasp. He allowed me to, and I walked over to the unconscious man.

I knew my gait was a tipsy one-the alcohol and head banging were finally taking a toll on me. When I got to him, I bent over, not even bothering to bend my knees, and sloppily grabbed my cash and cards from his back pocket.

I drunkenly smiled and stood back up so fast I had to take a step back to catch my balance. I looked back down at him, my vision swaying. I noticed my head wouldn't stay still, and only moved in circles. My eyebrows scrunched, and I kicked him in the stomach for my own benefit. "Asshole."

I smiled once more and walked back, not even paying attention to where I was going, just at the things in my hand.

You know, this all wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for Bruce Wayne. Ugh, him.

"Bruce Wayne." I barely even noticed I had said it out loud. "We're just one and the same, both hiding from a past we can't let go of, neither of us succeeding."

I stopped suddenly when I noticed the black figure not even feet from me.

I followed where my eyes had started up, up, and up, until I finally saw his face, my head leaning back almost as far as it could. So this is what he looked like.

"You're tall," I said with squinted eyes. And then the world went black.


	6. Revelations and Complications

**Chapter 6**: Revelations and Complications

* * *

Bruce knew Adrienne was awake when her eyes scrunched and her eyebrows creased. Soon after a groan followed and Adrienne put a hand to her head.

He stayed still as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. At first it was just a quick glance, then as she realized she didn't know where she was, she looked closer.

When she finished her evaluation of the ceiling, she started looking elsewhere, and elsewhere just so happened to be where Bruce was sitting. She seemed even more confused as she saw him.

Bruce stood up from the chair he had been sitting for hours in and walked over to the bedside table where Alfred had laid a bottle of water and two aspirin, and silently handed her both.

"I'm not usually the type of person to take aspirin for my hangovers Mr. Wayne," she said softly, wincing. She grabbed the bottle and downed the pills anyway.

"Yes, well, you have quite the bump on the back of your head. The aspirin is for that," he said as put the bottle back on the table and drew the chair closer to sit down once again.

Adrienne looked at him confused, then felt around to the back of her head, and she winced once again as she irritated it.

Bruce nearly winced as well; it was one hell of a bump. He wished he had been in time to stop that one.

She sighed as she relaxed, then sat up. Bruce quickly stood up to help her; he knew she would still be a little dizzy.

"So," she started. "What exactly happened last night?" she asked as she turned to look at him where he was relaxing in his seat once again.

"We had a fight at the restaurant."

She nodded. "And then I left, and I think I went to a bar." Her eyes suddenly widened, and he knew she remembered. When she sighed once more and closed her eyes, he began to talk.

"You know, it's quite a shock when the Batman shows up at my house carrying an unconscious you when he's supposed to have killed five people. He told me that he had saved you and you passed out, but he didn't know where to take you, but apparently you had mentioned me, so he figured it was a safe bet to bring you here."

Bruce watched her. She was still in shock.

"I don't know about his logic though. I mean I'm quite a famous person. What if you had been some psychotic fan girl and he had dropped you off here where you went all maniac on me?"

She finally turned to give him a disbelieving look.

"What?" he asked defensively. "It could happen."

She gave a small snort and closed her eyes. "Did he tell you what happened?" she asked with her eyes screwed tight.

"No," he said softly. He didn't need to hear, but she didn't know that. If she wanted to tell him, then he was going to listen. It was probably better for her to get it all out of her system anyway.

"I was an idiot. I was drunk and decided to walk home because I wanted to breathe in the fresh air. This guy pulled me into an alley and took my money."

"Is that how you were cut?" he asked softly.

Adrienne suddenly remembered bleeding when he mentioned that. Looking down, she noticed the somewhat large cut on her collarbone. It wasn't bad, but it would leave a scar.

"Yeah," she said as she leaned her head back. She was silent for a moment. "He almost raped me."

Bruce stayed still, a sad look on his face. He couldn't explain the rage and anger he had felt when he saw that man with Adrienne. He wasn't sure why, but he had been more upset with that one that he had been on any other case.

Maybe he was getting to like her.

Or maybe he was getting attached. Too attached.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. And he was.

Adrienne shook her head. "That's when Batman came. God, I don't think I've ever been so happy than when I saw him."

Bruce's eyebrows came together. "You weren't scared of him?"

"Nah, I never really believed all that stuff about him killing those people. And with no proof, it's easier to not."

"Why don't you believe it?"

Adrienne looked at him. "Because I may not be brave or hopeful enough to do something, but he is. He's helped people, and no one can deny that. He defeated the maniacs who poisoned the narrows, he put Falcone and the scarecrow and the Joker behind bars, and brought back Lau, incidentally putting hundreds of mobsters behind bars. He's done a lot for this city and no one seems to realize that."

Bruce looked at her. He couldn't believe what he heard. First of all, that it came from her, and second of all, that she actually believed he was innocent.

Silence reigned, and then he finally leaned in, put his elbows on his knees and held his hands together as he spoke. "They're all good points, but the fact is, no one really knows what happened. Everyone believes Batman killed those people, but maybe it was someone else. I guess we'll never know."

Adrienne stared into his eyes. "I guess."

She pulled away from the headboard. "I should really get home." She froze for a moment, then turned to look at him with wide eyes. "My father-"

Bruce put his hand out to stop her. "I called him last night when you got here. I told him that I had found you at a bar and you were a little incapacitated, so I drove you to my place since it was closer. I hope that's okay with you?"

She nodded. "I suppose it's good enough. I should really get home though." Bruce nodded and stood up.

Adrienne took the covers off and noticed she was still in her dress from the previous evening. She looked up at Bruce wryly.

"So you didn't take off my dress and put me into more comfortable clothes?" she asked, half jokingly.

Bruce smiled and laughed. "You hate me enough as it is. I didn't want to give you one more reason to do so."

"I don't hate you."

As Bruce looked at her, he could tell she was as shocked as he was at the statement. He quickly changed the subject so she wouldn't feel awkward.

"I could bring you some of my clothes to change into, if you want. They'll be kind of big and all, but you could still have them. You don't even have to return them."

Adrienne smiled. "Sure."

Bruce turned to go, but stopped halfway to the door and turned back to her. "And while I'm at it, why don't I call your father to come pick you up?"

She smiled at him again. "That'd be great, thanks."

* * *

"What do mean?" Bruce asked Adrienne's father.

"There was an explosion at the plant. Three are dead, nine are wounded."

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, still holding the receiver to his ear. "How did it happen?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"We're not sure. The scientists who went over the place think that some chemicals got together that weren't supposed to be together."

"Do they think the other nine are going to make it?"

It was Mr. Hellifort's turn to sigh. "Six of them yes, the other three they don't know. They were burned pretty bad."

There was silence as Bruce absorbed it all. Then Mr. Hellifort spoke again.

"This isn't a very good beginning to our partnership. I'm sorry Mr. Wayne."

"Accidents happen," Bruce said. "There's nothing that we can do about that now. But we need to make sure they figure out what happened so it doesn't happen again. From now on these people need to take extra precautions."

"I agree wholeheartedly Mr. Wayne."

"In the meantime, your daughter would appreciate it if you could come and pick her up."

"Of course. I can't pick her up personally, but I'll send the driver right over."

"Thank you Mr. Hellifort."

"You're welcome. And again, I'm sorry."

They said their goodbyes and Bruce hung up.

* * *

After Adrienne changed she and Bruce sat in the upstairs living room watching as the newscasters discussed the explosion. Half an hour later Alfred came in saying Adrienne's car was waiting.

Bruce walked her down to the car, where she turned to him before getting in.

"Thank you. For all your help."

He smiled with his hands in the pockets of his slacks. Now that Adrienne noticed, she knew she had never seen him in anything but a suit.

"Your welcome. Anytime you need a place to crash after getting rescued, just come on by."

Adrienne laughed. "Thanks Mr. Wayne."

"You know," he said as he looked down and then looked back up at her. "Now that we're, uh, getting along better, perhaps we should call each other by our first names?"

Adrienne looked down at the ground as well, then back at him, and she smiled. "Sure…Bruce."

He smiled back at her. "Have a nice day Adrienne."

"Thanks," she said, still smiling.


	7. A Child Who Smiled

**Chapter 7**: A Child Who Smiled

Why the hell would Batman drop me off at Bruce Wayne's place?

I mean sure, like he said I didn't have any ID on me, and I vaguely remember talking about Bruce in my drunken state, but still.

He should probably know where I live. Sure I'm not as high profile as "Bruce Wayne: Prince of Gotham," but my father holds his own.

Oh well, there's nothing that can be done about it now, though I still think it's a little weird. But for some reason, I'm kind of glad he did.

And when I said I didn't hate him, now that was probably one of the biggest shocks I've ever given myself.

But the thing was, it was true. I didn't hate him, and that shocked me more than when I had said it out loud. He may have been kind of weird, and wanted me to be someone I'm not, but for some reason, I didn't hate him.

I somewhat, well, _like_ Bruce more now. He didn't seem to be an asshole this morning, just more of a, well, human being. I like him more for that.

Needless to say I have no idea where my head is anymore.

* * *

"This is completely and totally weird for me."

It was later on in the day and I was sitting with Julia talking to her about what had happened. She, of course, was shocked and immediately asked if I was all right.

"Just a few bruises, and of course the bump and the cut."

After that I had told her the story of waking up in Bruce Wayne's manor. That shocked her almost as much as me getting mugged. After that, I led her into all the thoughts I had been thinking once I got home.

"I never thought you, party girl extraordinaire would actually start to like Bruce Wayne," she said as she sipped her iced tea.

"Neither did I, especially after that episode at the restaurant."

"Does he like you too?"

"I think he hopes more than he likes. It's too bad I'm a disappointment."

"You're not a disappointment," Julia argued.

I snorted. Not very ladylike. "Says my best friend."

Julia opened her arms in a defensive move. "Hey, best friends are supposed to be honest with you so you don't make some huge mistake. And that's what I'm here to do."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll always be protecting each other whether we like it or not, won't we Julia?"

She smiled. "You bet."

We sat in silence for a moment. It was a friendly, peaceful silence that was often amongst us when we were finished with our conversations. We had no need to be talking constantly.

Julia shifted awkwardly in her seat.

Okay, weird. Julia was never uncomfortable.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She looked up and smiled, then sighed. She knew, that as her best friend for practically her entire life, that she couldn't be uncomfortable and me not notice it. I knew her too well.

"I have something to tell you," she started.

I sat up and took a sip of my tea, then gave her my full attention. "What is it?"

"Adrienne, I know this is probably going to shock you, but I've thought it over and I've made my decision, and I'm going to stand by it."

Okay, now I was really interested. What was going on that I might not approve of?

"Adrienne, James and I are getting married."

I was still. Um, what?

"Julia, I don't understand. You've never even dated the guy."

She smiled, though cautiously. "I know, but the fact is we've loved each other for a long time, as I'm positive you know," she added with a mocking edge to her tone. It was common knowledge that most times we didn't have to tell each other how we felt or what we were thinking. We knew each other so well we could just tell.

"Well, we've been seeing each other a lot. Not dating, but just going out for lunch and talking, or seeing each other at functions. We finally told each other how we felt last night and he proposed. I'm going to say yes Adrienne." She said the last line in a strong voice, indicating that should I try to talk her out of it, I wouldn't be successful.

But I wasn't going to. I knew she was in love, and I knew he loved her. Sure, they were going about it an odd way, but I wished her all the happiness in the world.

"Oh Julia, congratulations!" I said as I leaned forward to take both her hands in mine.

She smiled, somewhat surprised by my answer. "Thank you, but I was afraid you would tell me I was getting in over my head."

I smiled once more. "Well, I wouldn't go that far, but I do wish you would wait a little, but I can't make your decisions for you."

"We've actually decided to have a long engagement."

"Well good. That's the best I could hope for. But I know you'll be happy with him, so I'm content."

She smiled a large, over joyous smile that only a woman who was really in love and just got all she wanted could carry.

"You deserve to be happy Julia."

She looked at me. "So do you Adrienne."

I looked at her for a moment, then pulled back, releasing from her grip on my hands.

I gave her a small, sad smile when I looked up next. "I don't really think happiness is around the corner for me Julia."

She smiled back at me, and her eyes shined. I loved and hated that about her. Hated it, because I wanted my eyes to shine like hers.

"Adrienne, you'll find happiness one day, you've just got to open up." She suddenly got a serious look on her face. "You have to let go of the past."

I looked down into my lap. "The past isn't all that easy to get rid of."

We were silent for a moment, then I grabbed my purse and stood up, looking back down and smiling at my best friend.

"I'm really happy for you Julia, but I've got to go now. I'll see you later."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, smiling up at me. "Think about it Adrienne, it's time to move on."

I sighed and walked out of the café.

Sure, I wanted to move on, but sometimes demons were hard to get rid of.

I stopped suddenly in my tracks. I was outside the fence of Gotham City Orphanage, watching the children play in the yard. They looked happy, but somewhat sad.

Julia wanted me to move on and be happy. _I_ wanted to move on and be happy. But it just wasn't as easy as snapping my fingers and POOF! I'm all better.

Julia was the one person who never gave up on me. Even after we started growing apart, about eleven years ago, when the nightmares started.

No, Julia always stood by my side, encouraging me, while I encouraged her. I couldn't let go of our friendship, not after all that had happened-

But I wouldn't go down that road. It was healthier to keep it pushed away, far away where I couldn't suffer from it.

But suffer I did.

Julia knew it, too.

But no matter how lost I was inside my own personal demons, she would never give up on me, hoping I would still prove to be better.

But now she wasn't the only one. Now there was someone else.

Bruce Wayne wanted me to be a better person. He wanted it so badly, more than a lot of things, I could tell.

I wasn't made to be the better person. How could he pin so much hope on a lost cause?

And then I looked back at the children playing in the front yard of the orphanage.

Maybe both of them were somewhat right, but not completely right. Maybe I was capable of more, more kind-heartedness, more caring. But certainly not much more than that.

No, I was a lost cause, and would always be one, but I could change just a little. It was all I could ask of myself.

With this newfound knowledge, I squared my shoulders and opened the entrance gate.


	8. Who I Really Am and A Slight Traffic Jam

A/N: **I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated. I just moved into college, and then they kept us so busy (as in fall into bed and fall asleep immediately busy) and now was the first time I had the time to write anything.**

**Again, sorry!**

**Chapter 7**: Who I Really Am and A Slight Traffic Jam

* * *

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. It was the day after Adrienne had left his home and he was back at the factory where the explosion had happened.

Millions of dollars were lying at his feet, burnt to dust. But this wasn't what had concerned him.

No, what concerned him was the fact that people were DEAD. Besides the original three that had died, two of the others that had been in critical condition had taken their last breath sometime in the period between when he had first heard and now.

The other man that had been in critical condition had woken up, just after he had been downgraded to serious. Turns out the man had a wife he had been working with, one of the original three to die.

Bruce and Isaac had decided to tell the man personally that his only family was now dead, and ever since the man had said nothing, just stared off into space, seeing something there that no one else could see.

That was the hardest part of all of this.

Bruce was fine with the fact that some stuff had been ruined. Sure, he was a little upset that there was a drawback, but that disappointment was nothing compared to the guilt he felt at the families of these victims, and of course the victims themselves.

Besides the shelters the two companies had collaborated on to build, they had also started a research department to help other scientists find cures for various diseases, namely children's diseases.

It was in this warehouse that the two chemicals, to which Bruce could try as hard as he could (which he wouldn't) to remember the names of, but couldn't due to the complexities of the names, had come together, causing the explosion.

Police reports were filed, and now all that was left to do was to hope and pray that the rest of the survivors lived. Namely Jackson Marrion.

The man was having a hard time accepting the death of his wife, and Bruce could completely understand. Seeing that man hearing for the first time that his wife was gone brought back those all-too-painful memories of knowing that Rachel was dead.

Rachel had been his only true friend besides Alfred. She was going to wait for him! He would have been able to have his own happily-ever-after, but only after finishing his job as Batman.

Sadly enough, that day was coming closer and closer. Batman was having less and less to do. Criminals were finally realizing the boundaries that were now strengthening. Sure, the narrows still needed help, but thanks to Harvey Dent, the meanest of the bad guys in Gotham had been put away.

Or killed.

But Bruce didn't need to think about that. That was over, done with. All the importance lay on the present, which was the fact that his job load was getting lighter and lighter.

But what did that all matter now, now that Rachel was gone and there was no one left waiting for him? Which brought him to his other train of thought that was heavy on his mind.

Bruce Wayne was falling for Adrienne Hellifort.

He had discovered it earlier that day, right when he woke up.

It was very odd, actually. He had just opened his eyes as Alfred was opening the curtains, and all his mind could think about was that he liked Adrienne as more than a friend.

Just like that. He just woke up and all of a sudden he knew.

The only bad thing was Adrienne most certainly didn't like him the same way. Sure, she had said she didn't hate him, but that didn't mean she liked him on a romantic level.

But his thoughts kept going back to the other night, when she had said they were one and the same. He knew what she meant of course, she was talking about his public persona, the one he really wasn't.

But then he had rescued her as Batman, and then she had mumbled something in her drunken haze, probably forgetting he was even there.

"_Bruce Wayne. We're just one and the same, both hiding from a past we can't let go of, neither of us succeeding."_

He had heard it, even though she probably thought he hadn't. And it confused him. What on earth had happened in her past that she was trying to hide from? And what made her compare it to him?

There really was only one way to find out.

He stepped away from the burnt remains and went over to a secluded area and took out his cell phone, dialing the number for the cell phone he had bought for Alfred. He and Alfred both knew that when he called that number instead of the house line, it was for private business no one was to know of.

"Yes Master Wayne?" came the voice of his faithful butler.

"Alfred I need you to do some research from me."

"On what sir?"

"Adrienne Hellifort. Something big happened to her in the past, and I need you to figure out what it was."

"Of course Master Wayne."

Bruce hung up. Now he needed to get his head onto the bigger picture and worry about what was going to happen to this deal now.

* * *

An hour later Bruce was driving back home when his cell started ringing. He quickly answered it when he saw that it was Alfred.

"It seems that there is a bit more to Miss Hellifort than everyone in Gotham seems to know."

"What do you mean Alfred?"

"Do you remember sir, ten years ago, right before you left, that Mrs. Grace Hellifort died in a robbery?"

Then Bruce started understanding. "Just like my parents."

"And just like you sir, she was there when it happened."

That threw him. He remembered the news circulating, and all the people talking about it. But the one thing he didn't remember was fifteen year old Adrienne witnessing it. And _that_ would have been something he remembered.

"How did they keep that from the press Alfred?" Bruce asked, still slightly shocked.

"Mr. Hellifort probably paid them off sir. He most likely didn't want anyone to know. But there are hospital reports that weren't easy to come by. It seems that night she was checked into the hospital where various tests were performed."

"Such as?" Bruce was starting to understand where this was going, but he was hoping with all that he had that he was wrong.

"Semen analysis, tests for sexually transmitted diseases, pregnancy."

It had gone as far as he thought. He had seen both his parents die right in front of him. She had seen her mother die, but she had also been physically victimized in the process.

There were similarities between them, but there were also differences. But she was right; both of them had a past.

Bruce was about to hang up the phone when Alfred's voice stopped him.

"Master Wayne, there's something else," the old man said softly. "Today is the anniversary."

* * *

After learning the location of the gravesite, which just so happened to be the cemetery for the rich, he immediately headed over.

From Alfred's directions, he was easily able to find Adrienne kneeling in front on her mother's grave.

The Rolls Royce, his car choice for the day, did not make a sound as he pulled over and shut it off.

He silently walked over to her. He knew she heard him, but she didn't move, only looking at the ground, her eyes nearly closed.

"How'd you know?" she asked when he stopped just behind her.

"I have my sources."

"Have a seat," she said, tilting her head to the side of her. She still hadn't looked at him.

Bruce sat down on the ground, not caring if he got his coat dirty.

"Get it now? I'm the female version, and you're the male version, but we're still the same."

Bruce himself looked to the ground. "I suppose, to some extent, we are."

She noticed the double meaning in his words immediately. First her eyelids flew open, and she looked at the gravestone, then she turned her head to where she was only looking at him.

"How much do you know?"

Bruce mentally debated with himself over how much to tell her, but he liked this woman, so how much was too much?

"I know you watched your mother die, and I know you went to the hospital afterwards," he ended openly, letting her make of it what she would.

She nodded, and he knew she was thinking that he knew everything.

"Imagine having to lose your virginity at fifteen right after you watched your mother die right in front of you."

Bruce looked down.

"You don't want to push me, but you still want to know."

He shook his head. "I only want to know, and _need_ to know all that you feel like you need to tell me."

"I _want_ to tell you only so much, but frankly, I think I _need_ you to know all of it."

Bruce looked at her. Her eyes were sad, and somewhat scared as she looked back at him. "Do you want to go someplace to talk?"

She nodded, and he got up and held his hand out to her.


	9. A Story With No Glory

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is so short and sorry it took me so long to update! Now that I've gotten most things set up, it's a little harder telling where I'm going to go next. Meanwhile I have another idea for a fanfic where the lead character is the outcast daughter of the new mayor. Tell me what you think, though I'm not sure exactly where the story would go.

Next chap more Batman!

* * *

**Chapter 9**: A Story With No Glory

* * *

"That day my father was out of town, and my mom and I decided to have a girl's day out. We did the usual stuff-shopping, getting our nails and hair done. I was fifteen, so frankly I was in heaven.

"After that we went to eat dinner at some local diner. Since dad wasn't there, we decided to go to something the rich and famous wouldn't dare enter. We couldn't stop giggling," I said, smiling at the memory.

"When we were finished, we decided to go see a movie. You know, I really don't even remember what we watched, all I remember is both of us getting a little bored with it.

"After we left, we started walking down the street, trying to get to a payphone to call a cab, or the family driver. We were still in the middle class neighborhood, but close to the narrows. This was, of course, the time when Falcone's reign was really getting big, so terror and crime were escalating. That's why it didn't surprise my mom and I as much as it should have when we saw the man come around the corner with the gun in his hands, staring intently at us.

"Mom instantly stepped in front of me, trying to hide me as much as possible from his view, but it was useless. Two more men came out from hidden corners and surrounded us.

"I think mom kind of knew we didn't have a chance, so she started begging them, trying to make a deal to let them have our money, and then let us go. She was mostly speaking to the first one, so she didn't notice, like I did, that the other men merely smirked, with that kind of evil gleam in their eyes.

"Then they all started moving closer, and my mom grabbed my arms; I don't really know what she thought she was going to do with me. Then, everything just kind of blurred. Everyone was moving at once, my mother kept pushing me in some direction, no doubt trying to get me out of there.

"But everything stopped when I heard the gun go off.

"I stood there, silent and still as my mother started falling backward, her grip on me nearly taking me down with her. I just kind of stood there, looking at her in shock. I couldn't really cry.

"Time slowed while I watched her lifeless body hit the ground, her eyes still open, but it didn't slow enough. I was no where near close to having processed the information when someone else was pulling me aside, very roughly.

"I barely even paid attention as they pulled my clothes off, but I felt it when he entered me. I screamed out. Then I knew everything that happened."

I paused; I didn't really want to go over the gory details with him. Besides, he knew enough and we both knew it.

"After they were done they just kind of left me there. And I just lay there, looking at the night sky. Then, slowly, it started to rain. When a drop of water hit my eye, I closed them, and continued laying there.

"Not long after that I heard the sirens, but I didn't really pay attention, even though I knew they were coming for us.

"When we got to the hospital, they performed all the tests on me. The press had heard that someone important had been gunned down, but they didn't know who, so they were crowding around outside the hospital.

"My dad had come home early, and the police had called him, telling him what had happened. He came down while I was still being tested, and immediately told the police that he didn't want anyone knowing what had happened to me, said he wanted me to retain my privacy on the situation. He made sure the records were hard to come by, which is why I'm a little surprised you found out.

"So we buried my mom a few days later, and no one was the wiser about what really happened. But that didn't stop the nightmares from coming every night."

"And let me guess," Bruce said, speaking up for the first time since I had started my story. "They didn't stop."

I smiled to him, my eyes still watery from telling the story. I was the first time I had ever told it. "I suppose you would know."

He gave me a sad smile in return. Then, we sat in silence, both reflecting on our horrible situations.

Earlier on , after Bruce had found me at the cemetery and asked me if I wanted to go somewhere else, he took me, even though his mansion was only a few blocks away, back into town to where his penthouse is. The same penthouse, I reminded myself, shivering in the process, where the Joker had party crashed one night, nearly killing Rachel Dawes for the first time, even though he would succeed only days later.

He had led me into the living area, which was made up of just four black leather chairs, all facing each other in a corner of the large penthouse. We then sat down and I told him my story, beginning to end. He sat patiently, absorbing it all, but not pitying me.

That's what I was really thankful for. I didn't want pity.

It was honestly a good feeling, having my story told and out there. I especially was thankful that the person was Bruce. Because we were so similar, and felt even better knowing that it was him I was telling my story to, that he would understand my pain at seeing my mother die.

"Does Julia know?" he asked. "Isn't she your best friend?"

I nodded. "Yes, my father brought her down while I was in the hospital, thinking I could use the friendship. I never really was the same after that, but Julia was always patient, and always by my side. I've never really thanked her for that…" I said, staring out the floor to ceiling window.

All was silent once again, both of us back into our thoughts.

"Is this the reason you just all of a sudden lowered your grades and started partying?"

I looked at him. He knew more than I thought he did. Probably more than was necessary.

"We're both trying to hide from the pain. You hide under pretty models and fancy sports cars, and I hide under parties and booze. But neither of us can get away from it no matter how hard we try."

A look crossed his face then, and I thought maybe I had crossed the line. I hoped I hadn't, I was really liking the fact that we seemed to be getting along.

But he seemed to get over it, because Bruce suddenly stood up. "I think we should both eat."

I looked at him. Eat? "Is it really that late?"

"Well, it's actually around four, but I figured you probably haven't eaten anything all day, so you probably wanted something."

I was about to protest when my stomach voted for mutiny and suddenly growled. I looked up sheepishly at him, and he smiled, nodding. "That's what I thought." Then he extended his hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I said as we started walking to the door. "Thanks for coming to find me, and then listening to me. It was really nice of you."

He smiled in return, stopping just in front of the elevator as he pushed the button. "It's fine. But listen, I want to get over all these little arguments we keep having. I want us to move on, and start accepting each other."

I looked at him, trying to understand what he was saying. "So, you want us to be friends?"

The elevator opened and we stepped inside.

"Actually, I was wondering if this whole dinner thing could be the start of us, well, dating." He said it as if he was a little uncomfortable saying it, probably thinking that I wouldn't like him for it.

That kind of threw me. I was definitely not expecting that.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he commended quickly. "I was just kind of-"

I stopped him before he could twist his tongue any further. "Yeah."

He stopped and looked at me. "You sure? Because I would understand if you hated me too much to go that far."

I smiled to him. "No, I think that's fine." We then both smiled to each other.


	10. Romance and a Dance

**Chapter 10**: Romance and a Dance

* * *

This was…slightly awkward. When Bruce had come up with the brilliant plan of asking Adrienne out on a date, he didn't really think it through. In all honesty, it just kind of spilled out.

They were now sitting in an upscale restaurant, waiting for the food they had just ordered. Silence surrounded them.

"You did realize when you brought me here, that now, ten minutes after you asked me out, all of Gotham thinks were officially a couple," Adrienne remarked.

Bruce looked outside his window to see a line of photographers eagerly trying to push each other out of the way to get a good view of the two. He sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't really think this whole thing through."

Adrienne smiled. "Don't worry. I mean, it's not as if we didn't know that nothing stays secret in this town. Especially since you're the Prince of Gotham."

Bruce looked down at the tablecloth. "Still, I don't really mean to bring stuff like that on to you."

Adrienne rolled her eyes. "I live in the limelight too Bruce. Don't think I haven't ever rolled my eyes when I see myself in the gossip section of the paper all drunk."

Adrienne gave a short laugh. Bruce looked at her, curious. "Imagine the repercussions if they found you all drunk."

He smiled and looked down at the tablecloth once again. He knew that if they ever found him drunk it would be fake. He made a point of never getting actually drunk, just fake drunk.

"You know they'll just go all out like it's some sort of scandal," he said, finally looking back at her.

"Especially since you're supposed to be the upstanding citizen," she said with a humorous smile.

Bruce gave a large smile in response. "I was never an upstanding citizen."

"What were you, the bad guy?" Adrienne joked in return.

Bruce thought back to when he had tried to kill Joe Chill. "Possibly."

Adrienne looked at him, and Bruce could tell she was trying to figure something out. As she leaned back in her chair, he knew she had decided the outcome of her thoughts.

"But not anymore. No, I don't think you could be the bad guy."

Bruce looked at her. "Why are you putting so much trust in something you can't be sure about?"

Adrienne looked at him, not swayed. "You want good. You couldn't be bad if you want good."

"Maybe I want good so I have something to defeat." Bruce lifted an eyebrow, somewhat joking now.

Adrienne smiled. "Possibly."

Bruce looked down, ready to move on to a new topic while slightly sad that she could now think he was the bad guy. Why, he had no idea.

"But I still don't think you're bad."

Bruce's head shot up, shocked that she still wasn't swayed. She merely smiled in return.

What Bruce said next he had no control of; it just kind of slipped out. "Do you think this because I was trying to make you a better person?"

Adrienne was saved for the moment from answering him when the waiter came with their meal. He laid each dish in front of the owner, and Adrienne barely looked at him as she immediately took her napkin and laid it across her lap.

Adrienne took the first bite of her meal, just as Bruce did. She chewed slowly, then swallowed. Bruce kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to answer. She kept her eyes on her plate as she finally answered. "Look Bruce, I'm a lost cause. I have been ever since what happened, and I always will be."

Bruce wouldn't believe it. There was no reason she couldn't get over what had happened and become a better person. "Have you even tried?" he asked.

Adrienne shrugged, looking around the room; everywhere but at him. "I came across an orphanage the other day. I went in and asked what I could do to help."

Bruce gave her a small smile. "And what did you do?"

"I read to them." When Bruce just sat looking at her, she continued on. "Though it may not be enough to satisfy you Bruce Wayne, I still got a little satisfaction from it."

"And you should." Adrienne looked at him, shocked. "You can't bring complete happiness to those kids; you can't bring their parents back. But you can, however, let them at least be happy for an hour while they get lost in another world."

Adrienne looked at him hard, and Bruce wondered if she was somewhat ticked off. Though for what reason, he had no idea. "I figured it wouldn't be enough to really make a difference in your eyes."

Bruce gave her a hard look in return. "It's children Adrienne. Children who have no families, and no hope to speak of. Who knows, maybe you just stopped a potential criminal just by reading a single book."

The look that was on her face softened somewhat, in what Bruce believed to be sadness. "But you can't expect me to become a better person just by reading a book."

"You don't seem to get it. If you can change even just that much, then you can change a lot. If you couldn't, you wouldn't have been in that orphanage."

This time, her look was somewhat fearful.

* * *

Batman had to lay low. And he hated this.

Ever since Batman had told Gordon that he would take the blame for the five murders, the police had been hunting him like nobody's business.

It was starting to take its toll.

But on the bright side, Batman didn't seem to be needed as much anymore. Crime was starting to wear down, now that the big ones had been practically taken care of.

It was such a slow night, in fact, that Bruce decided to go check on Adrienne.

After their little conversation at the café, conversation had remained quiet. But after so long the silence started driving them both insane, so they started in on little, harmless conversations.

Such as what the other's favorite color was.

Bruce smiled in remembrance as he drove his new tumbler to the ritzy hotel that Adrienne and her father currently lived in. She had told him that in the winter months they moved within the city, a ritual they had practiced Adrienne's whole life.

Once he made it to the hotel, he grabbed his grappling gun and rose to the roof of the hotel.

He knew she stayed in the penthouse suite, so he quietly made his way in through the skylight leading into the bathroom.

Walking stealthily through the apartment, he quickly found his way to her bedroom, and silently opened the door.

Bruce knew that it would probably freak her out if she ever knew he was spying on her while she slept, but for right now he didn't care about that. There was something so peaceful about the woman as she slept, not being so hopeless and dwelling on the past.

He liked this.

Just then he heard a noise outside in the living room. He stiffened instantly. Adrienne had informed him when he dropped her off that all the staff should have gone home by then, and her father was away on business.

There should be no one in this penthouse but her.

He quickly walked to the door to see who it was. Someone, a man, was walking through the apartment, looking around edgily.

In his hand was a large knife.

Batman quickly went into action, sprinting to Adrienne's bed and shaking her awake. She groggily opened her eyes, and, when they focused on him, they grew wide and she started to scream.

He anticipated this and quickly put his hand over her mouth before the burglar could hear her.

"It's me," he said in his deep Batman voice. She stilled, but he could tell she was still a little nervous. "Someone's in here, we need to get out."

She nodded, and he helped her up and quickly took her over to the window. There was no way they would make it back through the suite to the bathroom without getting caught, and he wasn't going to take any chances with Adrienne.

There was only a small opening for the window, most of it being set-in glass. It was thin though, so he would be able to break it easily.

He quickly grabbed her desk chair and threw it out the window. The glass shattered and the chair quickly fell, following a noise that was loud enough to alert the intruder.

"Hold on!" he ran, grabbing her, and jumped out the window. Adrienne screamed and grabbed him tightly around the neck as he quickly deployed his grappling gun once again, slowing their fall, though not by much.

Once on the ground, Bruce opened the tumbler and helped her inside, while quickly jumping in himself, and driving off just as he noticed the man standing behind the broken window.

Next chap: Adrienne regains some of her hitting personality. Good. And um…I think this may be the chapter where something _really_ big happens.


	11. Recoveries and Discoveries

Chapter 11: Recoveries and Discoveries

Ten minutes later we were both standing on the top of some random building downtown. I started pacing back and forth across the roof.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw a pack of cigarettes sitting on the parapet, along with a lighter.

How on earth did I get so lucky?

I quickly ran over and grabbed a cigarette out of it. It wasn't exactly the kind I liked, but frankly, it would do for the situation.

"You really shouldn't smoke," came the raspy voice of my savior as I lit the white stick.

I exhaled, closing my eyes in a release that was extremely welcome. "This is the best way for me to relieve stress. Trust me, I _need_ this."

Batman merely looked at me, not saying anything, which seemed to be his way.

I continued pacing.

"Do you know why he was after you?" Batman said, finally getting to the point.

I huffed, looking slightly upward to the always-overcast sky. "I have absolutely no idea. I wake up to find Gotham's masked vigilante in my room, and it turns out I have two intruders, one of them trying to kill me." I stopped and turned to him. "He was trying to kill me, right?"

"He had a knife," was all he said, and I went back to pacing, smoking all the while.

I shook my head, more aggravated than I had been in a long time, still looking at the sky, and not at the man practically hidden in shadow.

"This is really getting to be too much for me." I mockingly smiled at the irony. "First of all I'm living my life day-to-day, and not really living it as everyone in my life seems to want to tell me, second of all, my freaking life is in danger every time I turn around!"

I stopped my pacing and my rant and turned to look him straight in the face. Well, as much as I could see of it anyway.

"Just tell me that you have a dual identity," I said softly, almost desperately.

"Why?" he seemed to growl that at me.

"Because I need to know that there's someone out there risking everything to save people. I need to know that someone goes out every night willing to give all that they have to make these people better and safer. Please tell me that." My last sentence was practically whispered with all the hope and helplessness drowning me.

There was silence after my question, and I began to wonder if he would ever answer me. Just when that thought was starting to make me even more upset, he answered.

"Yes."

And surprisingly, I was content with that one-word answer.

I looked deep into his eyes. "Can you take me to Bruce's again?"

He nodded, and I allowed him to grab my waist and throw us off the building.

* * *

I woke with the sun. In all truth I usually sleep later than this, but instead my mind decided to give me a nightmare that kept me from going back to sleep.

Damn burglars.

I stretched before I got out of bed, groaning in my tired state. Hopefully I would sleep better tonight.

Last night Batman had brought me here after I asked him. I knew I fell asleep somewhere along the way. Seriously, I was tired.

There was a robe lying on the chair next to my bed. Knowing that Bruce had made sure I was in the same room as last time, I instantly knew my way to the kitchen.

Alfred stood with his back to me, scrambling some eggs. I could smell the scent of bacon hanging in the air.

He heard my entrance and turned around, smiling to me.

"Morning Miss Hellifort. Did you sleep well?"

"Well, after my house was burglarized and getting close to being killed had Batman not miraculously been in my house, no, not really," I said as I sat down at one of the barstools up against the island.

I could tell Alfred was hiding a smile as he turned back to stir the eggs. "I suppose that would keep me up too," he said with a slight laugh.

"So where's the king of the house?" I asked him.

Alfred didn't turn around as he answered me. "Oh, he always sleeps in until halfway through the afternoon. No chance of getting him up this early," he said with a smile as he turned around and gave me a plate full of eggs, bacon and sausage. Something seemed off about the tone of his voice. But I ignored it, and dug in.

"Now, you just eat up and I'll be right back. I need to take these things to Master Wayne's study," he said as he grabbed the morning papers and put them on a silver tray.

He left the kitchen and I continued eating. As I was eating I started thinking about last night, and then shuddered. I didn't want to think about that.

Crap! Dad! I swallowed my food and started looking around the kitchen for a phone. Damn.

Quickly I jumped off of my seat and started down the hallway. Luckily my train of thought had been quick and I was fast enough to see Alfred turn the corner of the long hallway.

I quickened me pace and followed him, but it seemed every time I came close to him he was turning another corner or up on top of a flight of stairs.

Finally I watched him go into a room, which I supposed to be Bruce's study. He had left the door open, I suppose because he was carrying a tray, but that didn't stop me from getting a good view of him putting the tray down on an empty desk and walking over to the window.

I looked at the tray. Since when (and for that matter why) did it have a plate of food on it?

What Alfred did next surprised me even further. He lifted the latch to open the window and turned it in the wrong direction. I heard a noise then, as Alfred picked up the tray and walked out of my line of sight.

I slowly walked into the study; the only thing now filling my mind was wonderment at what was going on.

As soon as I was in the study I went over to the window. Lifting the latch as he had, I turned it. Sudden noise like I had heard in the hallway made my head turn to the bookcase.

It was opening.

Cool! Secret passageway. But leading to where?

I entered through the door and got into the elevator it started by itself, leading me to God knows where. As I let it take me in silence, I suddenly felt like I was invading privacy. But it was too late now and I couldn't go back.

When the doors opened I stepped out, and stopped immediately in shock.

I was in a cave. A cave filled with bats, to be more precise.

A waterfall was in front of me, creating some noise. But the biggest shock of all was what was directly in front of me. Not Bruce who was sitting at a large desk filled with many computers, who, along with Alfred, was looking at me in shock. No, it wasn't them that made my stomach suddenly disappear.

It was the car.

Not just any car mind you, but the same car that Batman drove. And, sitting next to it, the motorcycle.

"Oh. My. God." Each word separated each syllable present. I was near hyperventilation stage.

This was too much. Not ten minutes ago I was thinking over all that had happened to me and now something else big and shocking had been thrown into my face. I was surprised I wasn't in shock by now.

Bruce somehow had come to my side during my reverie, and was holding my arm, looking at me with a mix of emotions. Fear, shock, and worry. He looked as if he were ready for something, though what that was I had no idea.

My legs were turning into jelly. "I need to sit down," I whispered, not moving my eyes from the tank in front of me.

Suddenly there was a chair behind me, and Bruce was slowly lowering me onto it. I sat there for a few minutes, just trying to calm myself down so I could think properly.

Honestly I had no idea how long I sat there, my eyes never moving from the vehicle. Finally, when my head was nowhere close to being clear, but was clear enough for me to process a little, I turned to Bruce.

"You're Batman." I didn't even allow myself to put it into question form. The proof was all there in front of me.

He looked solemn as he nodded. "Yes." I didn't need his confirmation, but it weighed me down all the same.

I was trying to think this through. "That's why you brought me here after you saved me."

He nodded. "Yes," he said again. "Look, I didn't want you to find out this way-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"You didn't kill those people." Again, it was a statement.

He stilled, and stared at me. He seemed like he didn't know what to do with me. "No," he finally said.

I smiled. "I knew you couldn't have."

He stared at me for a while, then finally smiled. "We should talk."


	12. Talking and Laughing, Walking and Graphi

**Chapter 12**: Talking and Laughing, Walking and Graphing

* * *

Bruce had told her the entire story, right down to the last detail. Everything from his parent's murder to last night.

Bruce sat on the couch in the same living room they had watched TV in last time Adrienne was at his home. Across from him Adrienne was sitting on another couch sideways, hugging her knees.

He sighed and looked down to his clasped hands. He really did like Adrienne, he knew this now. But he also knew he didn't want her to leave, and this just may be the thing to push her away.

If Bruce lost Adrienne he didn't know what he would do. For the first time since Rachel had died he had started to become happier, and now all that may be ending.

After quite a while of silence while Adrienne absorbed everything she had been taught and Bruce had worried over his future, Adrienne finally spoke, looking straight ahead of her and away from Bruce.

"So Lucius and Alfred have really been in on this the entire time?"

"Yes," Bruce said, still looking at his hands.

There was silence once again.

"So technically, I'm dating Gotham's masked vigilante?"

That made Bruce stop in his tracks as his head shot up to look at her. "You mean you still want to date me?"

Adrienne finally looked at him. "Bruce, if anything this just justifies you even more. I like the fact that you're Batman. I mean, I know that because you're Batman, there's more of a risk for you losing your life. But in all honesty, what's the difference in this city?"

Bruce smiled at her, trying to keep it small and not show how much elation he felt that she was staying.

"If anything, it just makes me less worthy of you."

Bruce was shaking his head before she even finished. "I shouldn't have said all that stuff. I don't know why I said it, but unfortunately I can't take it back."

"Bruce, its fine. I know I need to be a better person, and I'm going to try harder. You know, telling you what happened really helped me to get over it." Adrienne looked sincere as she told him this.

"I'm glad."

They sat smiling at each other, then Adrienne looked down embarrassed. Bruce's smile widened, then he himself looked down.

After he regained himself, he looked back up to Adrienne, serious this time. "Do you have any idea why someone would be after you?"

Adrienne shook her head. "I have no idea. This is the first time I heard of someone who came after me with a knife."

Bruce sighed.

Adrienne studied him. "I suppose now you're going try to figure out who this guy is and stop him."

Bruce nodded. "I need to."

Adrienne shook her head and straightened out her legs, leaning back on the couch. "I'm going to have to get used to this."

Bruce smiled. "You know, you're the second woman in my life to know this secret."

"I'm sorry Rachel died."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her," Bruce said frankly.

Adrienne sighed. "I should probably get home."

Bruce nodded.

They both stood up and Adrienne turned to Bruce. "So where do we go from here?"

Bruce sighed. "First I need to find out who was in your house. For some reason I think I've seen the man before, but I'm not sure," he said, staring off into space with his eyebrows down.

"How do you think you could have known him?" Adrienne asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bruce shrugged, shaking his head. "I'm not sure, but I think it was recently."

Adrienne looked down to the ground and started turning from side to side, her head and feet never moving. "Sooo, what about us?" she asked as she stopped, looking back up at him.

He turned to look at her and smiled, grabbing her hand. "Well, tomorrow I'm going to pick you up and take you out for dinner. Then you and I will see each other every now and then until next week when I escort you to Kelly Granger's party."

Adrienne smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

They walked out of the living room and turned to head back to the kitchen, her hand still in his.

"Hey Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think, now that I know, that I could help you?"

He turned to look at her, shock and fear on his face.

"No, not like that," she shook her head, quickly dispelling the notion.

Bruce sighed and continued on, now looking at her with a curious expression. "What do you mean then?"

"I mean like helping you with all the computer stuff. You know, like research, and you could teach me how to use your fancy programs that I'm betting you have."

Bruce smiled and stopped walking. "How about I give you a free lesson now?"

Adrienne smiled to him. They both turned around and headed for the study.

* * *

Bruce spent the next three hours teaching Adrienne how to use his "fancy programs," and also learned that Adrienne was really good with research.

"My grades slipped only because of my mental stability. I was really good in school until the robbery," she had told him.

Adrienne then spent the rest of the day with them, helping Bruce try to figure out who was trying to get her, and then just sitting with him and Alfred, laughing over old stories.

Before anyone really realized how fast time had flown, it was time for Bruce to start patrols.

"Can I see you put on the suit?" Adrienne asked him. "It will just make it that more real."

Bruce smiled and led her back down to the Batcave.

While he put on his suit, he taught Adrienne all the fine points about putting it on.

Adrienne watched in amazement as the man before her eyes turned into the masked vigilante.

Bruce pushed a button on his remote and the top of the Tumbler opened, the seat inside rising up. He turned back to Adrienne as it moved. "Go back upstairs and Alfred will take you home. Be safe tonight."

"You too," she said, looking him in the eyes as much as she could in the semi-darkness.

He nodded, then turned to run up and jump on the hood and sit down inside, the seats lowering and him disappearing. The Tumbler's lights turned on and she watched as the man she was falling for drove off.

**A/N**: Sorry this is short and took so long. I've kind of had writer's block on this chapter.


End file.
